ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultima VII Copy Protection
NOTE: The Codex of Editable Wisdom does not advocate software piracy. However, as Origin / EA has already made this information public via their Ultima Archives, it is included here. If you are the copyright holder of the Ultima games and wish it removed, please post in the talk page and it will be removed immediately. The Black Gate & Forge of Virtue Finnigan's Questions * What is the latitude of the northernmost point of the island Spektran? ** 120 * What longtitude runs through the center of the island Buccaneer's Den? ** 60 * What longtitude runs through the center of the island Terfin? ** 120 * What latitude runs through the center of Dagger Isle? ** 0 * What latitude runs through the center of Skara Brae? ** 30 * What latitude runs through the center of the Deep Forest? ** 60 * What latitude runs through the center of Buccaneer's Den? ** 60 * What longtitude runs through the center of Skara Brae? ** 60 Batlin's Questions * According to the book of Archaic Knowledge, how many times must ginseng be reboiled in order for it to be properly used as a magical reagent? ** 40 * How many runes are in the archaic script of the outdated Britannian language? ** 31 * According to the Book of Archaic Knowledge, how many places may the Mandrake Root naturally be found? ** 2 * In the Book of Fellowship, how many bandits can be seen surrounding the old man in the illustration on page three? ** 6 * According to the Traveller's Companion, how many parts of the body should one wish to protect with armour? ** 6 * According to the Book of Archaic Knowledge, fewer than how many pearls in 10,000 are black? ** 1 * On what page of the Book of Archaic Knowledge, is the spell known as An Zu? ** 42 Serpent Isle Answers * According to Erstam's book, how many spells are available in the Ninth Circle of Magic? ** 8 * How many different materials can armour be made from? ** 4 * How many beasts are discussed in the bestiary included in Erstam's book? ** 52 * How many different types of reagents does Erstam write about? ** 11 * How many different types of reagents are required to cast the Mass Death spell? ** 6 * What is the number of times ginseng must be boiled before it becomes syrup? ** 40 * In what Circle of Magic does the Create Automata spell appear? ** 6 * For how many reasons did Erstam put down the history of the land in writing? ** 1 * How many characters are there in Ophidian writing? ** 36 * People from how many cities chose to emigrate from Britannia to the Serpent Isle? ** 4 * How many cities were established in the Serpent Isle? ** 3 * How many forces, when combined, form the Principles of Balance? ** 6 * How many clans divide Monitor? ** 3 * How many types of weapons are described in Erstam's book? ** 4 * How many letters in the name of the woman who made dine-fitting lambskin gloves? ** 6 * How many Words of Power are there? ** 27 External Links * This information on the Origin/EA website Category:Ultima VII Category:Ultima VII Part Two Category:Walkthrough